


[Podfic] How Many Scientists Does It Take to Screw in the Stark Tower?

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Set after The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2012)Story summary (by author): Stark had poked right through that, deliberately learning a foreign field of scientific study just to be able to converse on the same level as Bruce could - and with a true understanding of the subject.  He realizes now that it was a calculated move.   Stark had pierced his shell the way minor upsets or pokes with sharp objects couldn't do.





	[Podfic] How Many Scientists Does It Take to Screw in the Stark Tower?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Many Scientists Does it Take to Screw in the Stark Tower?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403424) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



Podfic length: 1 hour 48 minutes

 

MP3s available via Dropbox:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z7htqrxdkhc1arh/How%20Many%20Scientists%20mp3s.zip?dl=0)

 

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
